The present invention relates to structures for lifting and storing aircraft. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for lifting and storing aircraft that includes an adjustability feature to permit storage of a variety of widths and types of aircraft. Moreover, this apparatus uses presently available hangar space more efficiently by allowing the storage of aircraft in a tiered arrangement.
Aircraft hangars must be large in order to accommodate the various dimensions of modern aircraft. Such variation in size requires hangars to have tall interior dimensions. When smaller aircraft are stored in these hangars, a vast amount of space above the aircraft is unused.
The present invention, which allows aircraft to be stored in a stacked or tiered arrangement, permits an increased utilization of this available hangar space. The invention effectively doubles the aircraft storage capacity of any given hangar.
The lift apparatus of the present invention stores the aircraft by parking the aircraft in an elevated position above the other aircraft. The apparatus pulls the aircraft into position and then utilizes a lift means to raise the aircraft.
The lift apparatus includes a retraction feature which allows access to the elevated aircraft without moving the conventionally-stored aircraft. The retraction feature also allows storage of the elevated aircraft in a position slightly to the rear of the conventionally-stored aircraft. This permits access and use of the conventionally-stored aircraft without requiring movement of the elevated aircraft.
In order to accommodate a variety of sizes and types of aircraft, the lift apparatus includes expansion means to allow storage of differing widths of aircraft. The frame includes laterally adjustable wheel track assemblies to permit usage of the apparatus with aircraft of various sized wheel bases.
The present invention utilizes a lift frame which, when in the inclined position, is in the nature of a ramp. However, this invention offers features beyond the ramp function. The lift feature of the present invention includes both upper and lower stowing positions so that aircraft can be stowed on the lift frame and underneath the lift frame simultaneously. Furthermore, the present invention permits loading and unloading of aircraft stowed in either the upper or lower stowing positions to be undertaken by a single person without moving or disturbing the aircraft already stowed in the accompanying stowing position of the apparatus. In addition, the apparatus is adjustable so that it can store a variety of aircraft sizes and types. These features allow more efficient utilization of the presently available hangar space through the stowing of aircraft in a stacked or tiered arrangement.